The present invention relates to trolling motors. In particular, the present invention relates to a modular control system including multiple modules connected in a network over a communication bus for controlling operation of a trolling motor.
Fishing boats are often equipped with a trolling motor for providing a relatively small amount of thrust to slowly and quietly propel the boat while the operator is fishing. Most outboard trolling motors are battery powered and are mounted to either the bow or the stem of the boat.
Trolling motors can be manually operated using a tiller to rotate the trolling motor in order to steer the boat, and to control the speed of the trolling motor. Other trolling motors make use of a wired foot pedal to control steering, to turn the propeller on and off, and to control the trolling motor speed. Wireless controls have also been developed using wireless communication from a foot pedal or from a small hand held remote control to provide control of steering, speed, and propeller on/off condition.
Automatic navigation control systems have also been developed for trolling motors. Examples of automatic steering and positioning controls are shown in the Knight, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,324; 5,202,835 and 5,386,368.
Control systems for controlling the operation of a trolling motor have become more sophisticated and more complex. Typically, each additional feature has required incorporation of additional hardware within the housing of the trolling motor, or a new dedicated connector in order to connect an accessory to the trolling motor.